


you’ve broken the gay radar

by belivaird_st



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Elementary School, F/F, Female Friendship, Partners to Lovers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When a short story comes to light, Lisa’s teacher grows paranoid about her relationship with Edna Krabappel.
Relationships: Edna Krabappel/Elizabeth Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	you’ve broken the gay radar

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lisa’s teacher and I love Bart’s teacher. I love writing Hoover & Krabappel as a couple. I wish there was more fandom for them, but there isn’t. Here’s one for y’all.

“...I think they’d be so cute together!” Janey gushed. She was leaning over her desk with one hand resting on her cheek while Lisa was quietly proofreading the three-page short story of their teacher, Miss Hoover, falling in love with fourth grade teacher, Edna Krabappel. The idea of the two women as lovers was strange, yet interesting. Lisa had never saw them more than best friends in the school district.

“It’s good, Janey, you just need to fix these spelling errors,” Lisa said, handing the papers back with a pencil stuck behind one ear.

“Girls—why aren’t you having recess like everybody else?” their teacher approached them with her hands on her hips.

Lisa winces. Janey tries covering her work that becomes too obvious. Miss Hoover narrows her gaze behind her round glasses.

“What are you hiding there? Hand it over.”

“It’s not mine, Miss Hoover! Lisa wrote it!”  
Janey falsely accuses. 

“Hey!” the middle Simpson child snaps.

Both girls grow silent as they watch Miss Hoover pull the story out from underneath Janey. She holds the written work up close with her eyes darting back and forth, reading, word-from-word. When she’s finished, she glances at both students.

“Who’s responsible for this?”

“She is!” both Janey and Lisa point at each other from their desks. Miss Hoover carries the short story back to her desk and slips it inside the top drawer.

~~~

“Ha! Creative stuff you got there, Elizabeth,” Edna taps the pages with her fingers and then brings a cigarette close to her mouth. She puffs out as the mousy brown haired teacher grips her hands together.

“I don’t know how they figured us out, Edna. We weren’t that obvious, were we? Is it me? Am I the one that sticks out? Am I really that noticeable...?”

“Sure,” Edna grins. “You’ve broken the gay radar! Maybe it’s time to come out? Let our beloved Springfield Elementary School know the truth about us.”

“Oh, dear god,” Miss Hoover replies. As she stands in front of Krabappel inside the second grade classroom after school hours, she hears the squeak of her own desk chair give out as she feels the cardigan knit green arms slip around her waist pulling themselves in a meaningful, warm embrace. 

Edna Krabappel’s menthol cigarette lays abandoned on the ashtray on top of her gradebook. She closes her eyes with both their foreheads touching. Elizabeth Hoover presses herself closer and decides that whoever wrote the short story will get her full blessing.


End file.
